How Yan-chan got the boxers
by McSkvarkova
Summary: Ever wondered how she got the boxers? Well, it involve peeping Budo Matsuda, boys locker room and track team.


_Autror notes:This is my attempt to reconcile, canon with Ayando. I really like Yandere Simulator, especially the fact how it is messed up story, set in troperific environment, which is parody of harem mange. Love it._

 _Disclamer: I do not own Yandere Simulator or any of it's characters._

* * *

Ayano Aishi opened a closet to pick up a rag. To her astonishment she came face to face with one Budo Asano. He amost stumbled out, before regained balance. The imprint of the net allowing air circulation on his cheek. Yan-chan thought to herself "Peeping Tom? I can use this." She place her finger on his soft lips, and carefully picked up the cleaning rag from behind him. He was rappidly blushing and looking incredbly embarased. The closet was small so she had to basicly hug him to get there. The heat was raditing from his body. Theren she whispered in his ear. "Wait here. I will tell you when it is safe to leave." Clutching rag she closed the doors. Then she realised one important detail, she was wearing her underwear. She migh have sent a wrong signal back there. What ever she will do?

The juice wiped, and rag cleaned. Rest of girls gym class gone. They took longer than usuall because they just had have cup size comparsion contest. To estigmate how it was related to girl's popularity with male sex. Aiano dressed again, and with plan in her mind she approached the supply closet.

"They have left."  
"Thank, Goodness."  
"Did you enjoy the show?"  
"Eh, no I was just..."

He said hand nervously rubbing his neck. Ayano watched him with patient expression letting him stummble throught his denials. He spun long complicated tale involving, prank war, rubber chicken and brotherhood.

"..so that is How I got loked in here. I could not get out because people would think I am some kind of pervert."  
"Of course. Your fly is undone."  
"WHAT? Oh, I see you now."

He looked down to see if she was telling the truth, the glare back up was accompanied by frown. Ayano had to admit his rumpled uniform and sex hair and agry eyes, had certain appeal. Finnaly, his shoulder dropped.

"I am not getting out of this am I?"  
"How about you show me the boys locker room and we both forget this ever happened."  
"Why would you want into the boys locker room?"

She walked over to him, leaning her arm on the shelves behind him. His face was inches from her. His eyes her drawn to her and size of his pupils indicated interest. She reveled in feeling of power coursing throught her veins.

"You are not the only pervert around here. Also plausible deniability. If you know what I am going to do there how can you possibly deny knowing? I know your honorable reputation."

He grinned, his eyes bright he her arm and pulled her closer. His breath fanned her cheek.

"Well, well look at that. Kohai and so..."

His lips quirked, it was distracting, while gently pushing her into the locker room. Two can play this game, she gave him innocent look and licked her lips. I he sais crime saavy there was going to be violence.

"So, what, Matsuda-san?"

"... naughty."

She gave him wide smile and shrugged given that with her back against the lockers, her breasts were pressed agains his chest. Ayano therefore was not at fault when her breasts brushed his chest during the movement.

"I am just a girl in love. I can't be held responsible for my actions."

This made him back up, remmembering himself. Ayono studied his face, he cleared his throat.

"Shall we then, the track team is ending the practice in thrirty minutes and the changing room closes then."

Ayano gave him smile and as they walked out, she stopped by her locker and picked up little something from her mother.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ayano finnaly managed to wiggle the lock of Sempai's locker open and was now going throught his stuff. Interesting how obesession can turn content of locker into magical wonderland. His very recent interest in track team meant that he had left his school uniform here. Matsuda was standing guard by the door. Ayno was currently her exitment while going throught the Sempai's locker. Then she gasped, on sight of his under wear balled up in the corner, in pile of his clothes. Ayano considered it, it was covering his magificent sex just minutes before. Heat grew in her belly, how did it smell? She pressed cotton boxers agains her face, and breathed in.

"Ayshi scram. They will be here in five minutes."

She heard Matsuda call out. That tore out of her bliss, she must have lost track of time. She needed to put boxers back into the locker and close the door. But that would requre her letting go. Which did not work. Her fingers were gripping and emotional part of her bran was overcome by panic at the thought of letting go. If she took he would know. This is reckles, stupid she tryed forcing her fingers open. This could compromise the entire plan. "LET GO!" She yelled at herself internally and then breakout "This is not me. This prank by members of track team." Hazing of course. He will make fuss and who will the Asu Rito believe her short term crush yelling wild accusation or her beloved track team? She shoved his boxers, in her skirt pocket and shut the locker door. That took precious second away from her and Budo came throught the corridor of lockers.

"What are you doing here, nesting?! No matter lets go."

He grabbed her arm and they walked out of the locker room area to hallway leading to the doors, when they heard voices of track team.

"Good job, Yamada." "Yeah, good work for beginer."  
"Thanks guys."

They were here, Sempai would see her with another guy. That would be catastrophe. Acting on impulse she dragged Matsuda to the corner facing the door, her back slammed against the wall. She tangled her fingers in Matudas hair and dragged him down to her. His lips responded on instinct and they were kissing. He is a really good kisser.  
She tentatively licked his lips. He pressed her closer and deepend the kiss. He was muscular, logically for martial artist, but still. His hair was soft and when she tugged harder, he groned and her brain fizzled out. His hand was in her hair and the other was wound around her waist and slipped few centimetres under waistband of her skirt. She let out an embarasing sound and...

"Hey love birds, why don't you move somewhere else."

They jumped appart. She buried her face in Matsuda's jacket, to hide it. Matsuda tensed up,

"Oh, hi I was just..., we were just... We are in the locker room? We started... outside."

The last part was said in almost cocky manner. She smirked with her face hidden behind his jacket. Her move, she let out a guity giggle.

"Why don't you take your girlfriend somewhere else. "

"She is not my..."

"Don't care, were have to shower so.."

"Right. We are going. "

Matsuda ushered her out of the locker room awhile she was hidding her face in her hands in embarrassment. Once out of sight, she dropped them, and clasped them before her.

"Sorry, that I took so long."  
"It is all right. So..."  
"...this never happend and we will forget this ever happened?"  
"Yes! Thank you! "

He called up. His lips were swollen she noticed, and she brushed her hair from her face. She must have lost her hair tie when they were making out. Oh, well. Worth it. His eyes settled on her lips again. He was looking adorable and hot. This was dangerous. She quicky walked away and it was only natural she was exited and out of sorts ,she now possesed a pair of Sempai's underwear. Her shrine had a new addition. Sempai will surely forgive her stealing his boxers, becase he will love her, he has to. She heard distant sound of Sempai's angry voice.

"You had your fun. Cut it out! Where are they!?"

* * *

"This is fantastic day." She thought to herself as walked home, the cherry blossoms filled the air, weather was sunny. She made out with Budo Matsuda, gained another piece of her collection and seed of discord betweet the track team and Sempai was growing. The kissing made her think of Sempai. Will she disapoint him when the time comes? What if she disapointed him with her horrible kissing? What if her lack experience turned him off. Ayano considered that possibility, staring of into space. She could not let that happen. She will not let that happen. Lucky for her there was a perfect training dummy. Something was told her he would not be opposed to helping her out. The smile that stretched her face was posively cat-like. She started to humm tune of Sempai's favourte song.

* * *

 _Author notes: Oh, gods dialogue on this sounds like a bad porn._


End file.
